<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Heat by Cactus_Candy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28170615">Heat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cactus_Candy/pseuds/Cactus_Candy'>Cactus_Candy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Far Cry 4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal, Anal Sex, Blackmail, Blow Jobs, Choking, Coercion, Cumshot, Domination, Dubious Consent, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Extremely Dubious Consent, Forced Eye Contact, Forced Submission, Gay Sex, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Homoeroticism, Humiliation, Kissing, M/M, Mental Coercion, Mind Break, Mind Games, Mind Manipulation, Multi, Oral Sex, Photos, Role Reversal, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sadism, Sexual Coercion, Shame, Situational Humiliation, Swallowing, Verbal Humiliation, Violation, Voyeurism, cum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:34:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,399</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28170615</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cactus_Candy/pseuds/Cactus_Candy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After returning from a hazardous mission to the North, Ajay returns to camp where Sabal eagerly awaits him. After keeping their relationship under wraps for many months, Amita finally discovers what they've been hiding when she walks in on a session of their rigorous love-making by mistake. </p><p>She eventually agrees to keep their dirty little secret<br/>...for a price.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ajay Ghale/Sabal, Amita/Ajay Ghale/Sabal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Heat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
<strong>Heat </strong><br/>
written by Cactus_Candy</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Part I</span>
</p><p> </p><p><br/>
The snow has a bite to it tonight. <br/>
It falls to earth in big quiet flakes blanketing every roof and shoulder. It settles into tall banks where it twinkles along the paths of dead grass like rivers of stars.  </p><p>Sabal breathes into his chapped hands, cupping them near his face. They smell of cheap cologne and tobacco. He rubs them together briskly until his palms grow hot, letting his gaze settle out over the campsite below. </p><p>A handful of Golden Path walk about the grounds, wandering the fenced courtyard and keeping busy with small tasks. Some clean their weapons and unload supplies. Others are drawn like moths to the the inviting light of the campfire, congregating in hushed voices among themselves. They leisure in a circle around the orange flames, recanting larger-than-life stories. The rest nod off in it's cozy warmth, nursing cheap Indian cigarettes and bruised egos over slurred folk songs and shared jugs of bootleg Raksi. The good stuff.</p><p>Sabal looks at his watch and frowns. It is late. The others should have been here by now. <br/>
Had they perhaps run into trouble? </p><p>He reaches into the peeling pocket of his jacket and pulls from it a bent cigar case. His bandaged fingers make quick work opening it up, dumping the contents out onto his hand.  A book of matches, a piece of gum and a half-smoked Cigaro wrapped with Hash oil. </p><p>He places the cigar in the corner of his lips and kneels down. With a few tries, he strikes one of the good matches across his boot until it hisses to life. Its new flame illuminates his face in gold through the persistent dark. He holds it to the burnt end of the cigar, puffing away until it glows bright red. Shaking the match out, he takes a long and deep drag. </p><p>The smoke is smooth. It soothes him, its perfumed blanket enveloping his head and shoulders in its intoxicating embrace. The nicotine is bracing against the chilly mountain air. As the stress melts from his body,  a quiet sigh rises from his chest. The swirling plumes mix with the condensation of his breath, curling in spirals into the cold night air.</p><p>It is too quiet in Southern Kyrat tonight. </p><p>The silence is remarkable, strange even. The distant thundering of mortars and gunfire is normal on the best of nights. Heavy artillery is common, even expected. Yet tonight unfolds much differently and he admits it feels strange. More so with Ajay having yet to appear from his mission.</p><p>Yet as always Sabal counts his blessings. He knows Ajay can more than take care of himself. And then some. There is never any sense in worrying. To worry only means you suffer twice. </p><p>Puffing away on the cigar, he gazes out on the Jaipur valley below.<br/>
Half the moon hangs high in the blackness, a shining crown atop the lower peaks of the pale Himalayas. Its yellow glow haunts the land, caressing the soundless forests in soft twilight. It disappears and reappears through the fast-moving clouds, as if the blinking eye of Banashur himself.</p><p>Such stillness is as eerie as it is beautiful. Sabal allows his shoulders to relax, leaning on the cracked and splitting wood of what used to be a fence. He enjoys the moment for what it is. Peace.</p><p>But a deep rumbling brings his attention to the back roads. Rays of dim light cascade through the fog, climbing up the distant path. As they pull closer, the tame rumble grows to a loud roar and Sabal can begin to make out large shapes through the invisible night.</p><p> A Platoon of Hummers claw away at the earth and ice with their large tires, leaving ragged tracks behind them in the steep earth. They pass through the camp's outer flood-lights, bringing them into full view for the first time. They plow through hard piles of spring snow with ease, chugging along the mountainside and right up to the guarded checkpoint. The headlights beam brightly through the gates like an eerie set of eyes peering through the darkness. </p><p>Sabal shields his face with his hand. </p><p>Before the caravan comes to a full stop, a set of Golden Path with hands on their rifles already approach the fence. They make cautioned quick movements. A lone private on the outer side of the checkpoint approaches the vehicle, brandishing a large American-made Shotgun. </p><p>The Camp comes abuzz with speculations. </p><p>“Who is that? I can't see!”  </p><p>“A patrol! One of ours!” </p><p> “At this hour? It must be a trap.” </p><p>They watch in bated breath, craning their necks to get a glimpse of who or what it could be. </p><p>The single soldier circles the vehicle, walking a mirror on a long stick around with him as he goes. He maneuvers it under all sides of the car, bending down here and there to observe the undercarriage. When he finds nothing, he walks back to the front of the vehicle and holds a hand out for the driver's documents. The other hand rests comfortably on his gun, finger hovering just above trigger.</p><p>Sabal moves to get a better look, straining his ears. It is near impossible to hear anything over the sound of the wind and the clamor of the curious soldiers down below.</p><p>After a few tense moments, the guard finally motions to the team on the other side of the fence. Right away they work together to yank the gates open, moving with amazing precision and an impressive speed. </p><p>The Hummer's tires grind away at the gravel and black snow. It takes a moment before they are all moving again, pulling up the path in a jerking motion through the narrow opening. The fence is quickly slammed shut behind them. Red Army scouts are rare this high up in the mountains, but not unheard of. </p><p>The snow-capped trucks come to a full stop outside the main tent, not far from where Sabal stands watching. One by one the car doors open and out hops one Ajay Ghale.He is accompanied by an entourage of Golden Path elites.  </p><p>Relief washes over Sabal. Its about time. He has been standing here in this cold for close to an hour now, waiting. The thought of finally going some place warm is exhilerating. He takes one last generous puff of the cigar before grinding it out gently into the rotting wood of the fence post. </p><p>The wind picks up, howling against the mountain as if to welcome Ajay home. Sabal shivers.</p><p><br/>
“So he finally arrives, the great son of Mohan!” Sabal saunters up to the young American, thumbs hanging from his coat pockets.</p><p>Ajay's head snaps up from undoing the strap of his rifle. His dark eyes go wide followed by his lips across his face.</p><p>“Salam Betaa.”  Sabal greets him with a glint in his eye.<br/>
“What is this? Don't tell me the brave Ajay Ghale has bodyguards now???” <br/>
He gestures to the other men exiting the cars. </p><p>“You've got it backwards!”  Ajay laughs and points a thumb at himself.</p><p>“ I'm the one guarding them!”</p><p>Sabal scoffs, his eyes roll. But he laughs and the grin he has been holding in finally spills itself across his unshaven jaw. A brush-fire that spreads from his lips to his eyes.</p><p>“Welcome back brother!”</p><p> He wraps his arms around the taller man. <br/>
Ajay does the same, clutching his arms snugly around him. <br/>
Although it is brief, they revel in that fleeting moment of closeness and the flood of relief  that came with seeing each other safe. After such a hazardous mission, it was almost a high. After so long, the feeling of the other's warmth through many coats and layers is nothing short of exhilarating. </p><p>Sabal once read somewhere that most communication is nonverbal. If so, there is a lot that could be said in the space of those few seconds, touch lingering a bit too long before finally pulling away. </p><p>They pat each other on the back as men do when they've hugged for too long. <br/>
There is no room for tenderness, no room for love in war. <br/>
Ajay's story is living proof of that. Yet still it comes out in all the other ways. <br/>
Spilling over the top like a well filled with far too much water. </p><p>Sabal clears his throat, standing up a little straighter. </p><p>“Did all go well?” he lowers his voice.</p><p>Ajay nods.</p><p> “Yeah. Everything went as planned. No casualties... on our end. And we cleared out the North-West checkpoints.” He sets his gun down on a bench and pulls off his gloves</p><p>“Excellent.” Sabal pats him hard on the shoulder. </p><p>“With reclamation of the weapons depot, we are that much closer to winning this war and taking back our home.” </p><p>He places a hand on Ajay's arm, squeezing it. </p><p>“Thank you Brother for your devotion. And for risking your life. We couldn't do it without you.” His irises pierce through the darkness, mischievous gold coins twinkling behind his long lashes. </p><p>“Happy to help.” Ajay gazes up, a soft smile on his face. The cold fills his ears and nose with a rush of healthy color. That grin of his could melt Sabal's heart the same way the Sun did the most stubborn spring snow. </p><p>But as he opens his mouth to try and say this, the crunching of heavy footsteps stops him in his tracks. </p><p>Ajay rubs the back of his head, looking at his feet. <br/>
“Uh, there's something else I should tell you...” </p><p>Raising an eyebrow, Sabal looks over Ajay's shoulder just in time to see an all-too familiar face coming out from the darkness. A new kind of fire ignites itself inside him. </p><p>“Its Amita. She's.. here too.” </p><p>Ajay confirms the worst, his voice faltering beneath the pressure. </p><p>Sabal simply cannot bring himself to say anything, only stare. His eyes narrow, cutting through the dark. </p><p>She makes her way past him, swiping shoulders hard as she brushes by. </p><p>“Shocked to see me?” Amita stands between the two men, folding her arms across her chest.</p><p>She meets Sabal's raging gaze head-on, the way animals do when they fight for dominance. She pushes her long hair over her shoulder, ruby lips curling <br/>
upward into a feline sneer. The Tigress had arrived. </p><p>“Hurry it up. Both of you. We need to debrief.”</p><p>Of course she does not wait for an answer.</p><p>Her venomous smile quickly disappears, replaced by the sour grimace she was known for. Her nose wrinkles, her almond eyes peel into slits. They glint like a pair of dragon flies darting back and forth between the men. </p><p> “There's no time to gossip. I'm getting cold.” She folds her arms over herself and walks past.  “Lets get this over with. Quickly, please.” </p><p>She shoots Sabal one last dirty look before turning on her heel, disappearing up the wet path and into the tent. They are left standing alone in the silence once more. </p><p>Sabal's face has hardened like rock. Taking a deep breath, he slides a hand over his face and looks up toward the sky. He is quiet for a long moment before finally speaking again.</p><p>“What is she doing here?” He points in her direction. “Hm?”</p><p>“I'm sorry. I tried to warn you.”  Ajay shakes his head. “She wouldn't let us touch the radio.” </p><p>Sabal curses under his breath and kicks a stone into the wet sand. His nostrils flare.</p><p>“She's always butting in! Sticking her nose where it does not belong!” <br/>
he paces the driveway.</p><p>“I'm really sorry.” Ajay says again, lowers his gaze and fidgeting with the strap of his coat.</p><p>Sabal is difficult to please. But Amita you simply could not say  “no” to. It is Ajay whom is the rope between the two. Straining, fraying, tugged this way and that.</p><p>“Nevermind. For once she is right.”  Sabal huffs, brushing past Ajay. “Let's get this over with so we can be rid of her.”</p><p>Ajay shrugs, but follows him into the tent. </p><p>–</p><p>The tent smells of gun oil and soot, key Golden Path members and strategists from all over the region squeeze together in a small space no bigger than a gas station. </p><p>“We've just received word from the North that the outposts of Utkarsh and Jalendu were successfully reclaimed this morning.”</p><p>Sabal stands before the crowded tent, addressing the audience from a make-shift podium made from old school desks. </p><p>Inside the situation room is abuzz. The crowd erupts in murmurs. </p><p>“And as you've all heard I'm sure, at :800 hours yesterday Red Army control of the Jaipur weapons Depot was also terminated.” </p><p>He gazes out over the crowd. His eyes soften, twinkling as they befall Ajay's face in the crowd. <br/>
 <br/>
“And as you may have also heard, it was our own Ajay Ghale himself who led the Elite team to victory. We now control the South!” </p><p>Tired but loud cheers flood the room. A few people pat Ajay hard on the back, his entire body swaying with each land of hands. His skin turns a deep crimson. Charming as always, Sabal finds him.</p><p>From across the table, their eyes meet. They linger only for a moment, but that moment is theirs alone. As if it is only the two of them alone in that tent. Sabal is the first to look away. Too long and he could get lost. He sets the papers down and turns his attention to the map before him.</p><p>“Our next target will be the Eastern boarder defenses.” <br/>
He points to a spot on the sepia paper.</p><p>“If we take them out first, we can set our sights on the City of Pain. ”</p><p>His hands are sweaty and restless.  How he wishes he could touch Ajay with them.<br/>
He pretends the map is him, unfurling the large edges slowly and feeling them out. <br/>
He knows he is watching. Sabal's fingers smooth over the soft and leathery papyrus as if  it is a lover, straightening its wrinkles and pinning down its curly corners. <br/>
Ajay would look just as lovely pinned there, Sabal thinks. </p><p>“So its decided then. We're taking out DePluer. Operations will begin tomorrow at sunrise.” He begins to close the pages of his report on the desk.</p><p>“Wait a minute!” a voice shouts over the noise.</p><p> Of course it is Amita. Her face emerges from the clamoring crowd, facing Sabal at the situation table. </p><p>“The rebels of the North are still missing and their leader is being held captive. Should we not organize a rescue?” she crosses her arms.</p><p>“We are not the KPR. That has nothing to do with us.” <br/>
Sabal refuses to so much as even meet eyes with her.</p><p>“She was Golden Path. You know that.” Amita looks him like he has a second head. <br/>
“Her rebellion is as much against the regime as we are.” <br/>
She gestures to the room around her.</p><p>Sabal deflects her gaze, staring back down at the map before him with cold hardened eyes.</p><p>“She knew the risks and took them. There is nothing we can do about that. End of story.” <br/>
He closes the file. </p><p>But Amita refuses to relent.</p><p>“She's one of us.” She pushes, shaking her head.</p><p>“Was.”  Sabal glares up at her, spitting the word out of his mouth as if it were poison.</p><p>“How dare you!” Amita's hands move to her hips. <br/>
“She and her rebels sacrificed themselves to liberate Jalendu. An entire village of women, children and monks freed! We were friends, all of us. Including you.”</p><p>“She made her decisions. Now we have to make ours.” </p><p>Amita slams her hands down onto the map. So hard he can no longer ignore her. <br/>
Little red tacks go flying, bouncing off the table and rolling onto the floor in every direction. The tent grows silent. </p><p>“We are all Kyrati!”  </p><p>She leans forward onto her palms, a female Tiger ready to strike. </p><p>“If we forget that now, then we might as well give up; Let Min make us all his slaves and turn our kingdom into a carbon cut-out of North Korea.”</p><p>A sea of shocked faces around the room look at one another. Many nod in agreement with what Amita has said, causing Sabal's blood to boil over. She has effectively hijacked and sabotaged his debriefing.   </p><p>“Intelligence tells us Krishna and other key rebels are being held in a camp near Rajgad. I say we organize a rescue party and begin a break-through of Min's first lines here and here.” </p><p>Amita places a finger down at the very top of the map, sliding it across the paper. </p><p>“These two places would serve as the best routes. We can kill two bears with one arrow and easily recapture the East. We've weakened the armory and reserve defenses. Now its time to take out the pillars before leveling the entire house.” </p><p>“We don't have that kind of manpower.” Sabal argues, shaking his head.</p><p>“I will spare men from my team. They can be here in an hour. The remaining rebels of the KPR have also pledged to join forces with us as allies.” </p><p>“Even if we had the resources, It wouldn't be feasible nor wise moving an entire rescue party through a red zone.” Sabal rubs his temples hard. </p><p>“That would just be stupidity.” </p><p>“We can clear these outposts with no issue.” She taps the map again a little harder this time. “Ajay's team captured the Weapons Depot today, yes? Then this will be child's-play. Their defenses are already weakened!”</p><p> She snaps her gaze across the room. </p><p>“Don't you agree Ajay?”  </p><p>Of course she was going to drag him into this. It never failed. </p><p>“Huh?” The American sits up straight in his seat. “Uh, yeah. O-of course” <br/>
He rubs the back of his head, unsure if that was the right answer.</p><p>It must fill her with glee to put them both on the spot like this, Sabal thinks. Major decisions in the Golden Path only need two out of three votes to cement a motion. <br/>
Ajay is neutral and pliable. Soft and sincere. Naive and devoted. Caught in the middle. <br/>
It makes him an easy target.  Amita knows just how to corral him, playing him like a chess piece and manipulating him into getting her own way.</p><p>“Good.” she looks back to Sabal, flashing him her fox-like sneer. </p><p>“Does everyone else agree?” </p><p> She flips around to face the crowd, looking around the room of many faces. All if not most of them oblige, nodding their heads and murmuring once more among themselves. It appears her iron hand has again this time won.</p><p>“Then we agree. We'll begin rescue reconnaissance and assignments at sunrise.<br/>
Do not be late. Everyone is dismissed. Please get some rest.” </p><p>Slowly the cluster of warlords disperses, filing out in disorderly fashion through the tent's exits. </p><p>Ajay cringes.<br/>
He didn't know a meeting could go so good and so bad at the same time. </p><p>He immediately searches for Sabal. Perhaps the night, or whats left of it can be saved if he tends to the man's wounded pride. He stays close to the front, nudging past the many others to reach the podium. Its easy to get an elbow in the side or choke on a cloud of cigar smoke trying to push your way through the crowd. At least it is warm. Each face in the crowd looks tired, ready and eager to end the night. No one in their right mind looked forward to debriefings. Not even Sabal. </p><p>Rumor has it there were many important people here tonight. Ajay's curiosity gets the best of him and he listens, tuning his ears in like radar to the many voices around him. <br/>
He is by no means perfect at speaking Kyrati, but he understands just enough to sip from the endless wells of information around him. </p><p>He hears a myriad of gossip. </p><p>“Those poor dear people. May Kyra and Yakshoda keep them.” A mournful whisper hisses.   </p><p>“How did it happen?” Another asks.</p><p>“A snitch. Min's men found them hiding in the basement like rats. Shot them dead in their own home.”</p><p>“A shame. ” </p><p>Ajay wrinkles his nose. People are so morbid, so eager to show up at the front door after anything bad happens, holding a casserole. How they wear such ugly rubber masks of sympathy, barely containing the macabre curiosity burning within their hollow and wooden selves.</p><p>“How did it happen?” </p><p>The question burns and they wait, salivating like vultures over a corpse. Waiting for the next tragedy. Craving the answer to that question.</p><p>Ajay keeps moving, pushing past some new recruits and a woman who stands dabbing her eyes and with a yellow handkerchief. Her tears stream like rivers and he finds it almost hard not to ask that question himself. </p><p><br/>
“Hey.” Ajay approaches Sabal with caution, digging his hands deep into his pockets. There doesn't seem to be much else left to say.</p><p>Defeated on his own turf, Sabal hovers over the great map. Both hands planted flat on the table. His stomach tightens. He has been clenching his fist for so long, his palms are cramping and his knuckles are white.  </p><p>Before he could object to anything, Amita sashayed herself away into a circle of elites all but too eager to discuss the battle plan with her. They all look like salivating little dogs clamoring for treats and scratches behind the ear. It makes him sick to watch. </p><p>“Hey, hey.” Ajay says again, a gentle hand finds its way to Sabal's shoulder. </p><p>“Look, we did what we needed to. The mission was a success.Forget about all this. Let's just go back to the cabin, have some dinner and relax. We can talk about it..” He raises his eyebrow. </p><p>“Whadd'ya say?”  That charming lopsided smile appears on his face.</p><p>“I uh...” Sabal pauses, shifting the files around before him. <br/>
“No. I'll catch up with you in an hour or two. I need.. to go over some numbers here. You go on ahead.” </p><p>It is a lie. Still Ajay gives him his space. </p><p>“I'll wait for you by the gate.” The son of Mohan whispers and pats him on the shoulder once more before making his leave. </p><p>The touch was warm, light as a leaf. It lasted only a short second before it was gone again, leaving the cold lingering in its wake and Sabal wishing it were still there.</p><p>He longs to tell Ajay to stay. To tell him of his woes and the storm of anger and feelings churning inside himself. Yet he does not know how. Does not say any of these things; only hangs his head in defeat watching Ajay dissolve back into the crowd. </p><p>–</p><p> </p><p>Its been over an hour now. Ajay stretches his arms high above his head and yawns. Its begun to snow again. He tilts his neck back, opening his mouth and catching a flake on his tongue. It melts instantly.</p><p>He moves his head from side to side, relieving the stiffness and cold in his tired achey muscles. Hopefully he could still find the energy to enjoy the night as planned. And Sabal was known for his sulking. It could go on for days when it was his pride that had been hurt. It would not be the first time his ego had paralyzed him so.   For the first time that evening, the possibility of Sabal not showing up to the cabin at all crosses Ajay's mind. </p><p>These thoughts are absolved when he feels a hand grip his shoulder from behind. </p><p>“You change your mind?” Ajay quickly spins around. <br/>
“Don't sweat that meeting too much. You know, If we leave now we'll still have time to c-”</p><p>His body goes cold for it is not Sabal before him.</p><p>“Ajay!” Amita greets him with fervor, releasing her grasp. “What are you still doing here?”</p><p>“Amita.” He stammers over her name. </p><p>Her gaze is always piercing, intimidating and beautiful.  A contrast to the muddy and dark world around them. </p><p>“Are you waiting for someone?” She tilts her head to the side. </p><p>“Ah, no.” Ajay lies, avoiding her gaze. He pretends to look at the campfire instead, holding his hands out in front of him. “Just warming up. It was a long trip.”</p><p>“Oh I see. A meal could help with that. Would you like to go get something to eat with me?  They're serving curry and naan in the main hall.”<br/>
She joins him in holding a hand out towards the flames. </p><p>“I hear they have chutney tonight.” </p><p> “Um, no... I'm okay right now.”  </p><p>“Oh, don't be shy Ajay.” She flashes him a smile and he blushes. </p><p>“I was just gonna head up to the cabin. I'm pretty beat 'ya know?” <br/>
He shrugs his shoulders. </p><p>“I see. Right.” She nods, looking him up and down. She does not look impressed with his half-baked answer. Amita has a big radar for bullshit. She finally looks away from him. </p><p>“It has been a long day.”</p><p>“Yeah. I should rested up for tomorrow. Sabal and I have patrol duty together.” <br/>
he runs a hand through his shaggy hair and scratches his scalp.</p><p>“Really?” she gives a him a grim little smirk. “I feel bad for you.” </p><p>He gives a shaky laugh. </p><p>“Yeah for sure. Well, I'll see you around.” He turns away to walk towards the gates.</p><p>“Ajay.” She says his name again.</p><p>He stops in his tracks. <br/>
Her boots crunch in the gray snow and suddenly she is beside him again. </p><p>“I just wanted to say I didn't mean for things to get out of hand back there.” She shakes her head. “But you know as well as I do, that he was in the wrong.”</p><p>“I think Sabal just wants whats best for all of us. He's just doing things the only way he knows how.” <br/>
Ajay shrugs. He would like to see the others rescued just as much as she did. But that didn't mean he enjoyed being put in the middle battles and forced to pick sides.</p><p>“Yes, well whatever that way is will likely get us all killed.” Her face and nose scrunch up into a scowl. “ Be careful trusting him so much, Ajay. He's up to something and I know it. Whatever it is he's been planning, don't let him lead you to slaughter along with him. You're smarter than that Ajay. I know you are.” </p><p>She places a hand on his arm.</p><p>“I know.” Its all he can really say. <br/>
He looks at her. “Thank you Amita. I get it. I know you care too.” </p><p>“Then try talking some sense into him. He listens to you.”</p><p>Ajay looks her in the eye and nods his head slowly. </p><p>She smiles and takes a step back. </p><p>“I'll see you in a couple days. Goodnight, Ajay.”</p><p>“Night.” </p><p>Ajay takes that as his cue, turning back around to shuffle towards the gate. He hurries up the dim torch-lit path without once looking back. When he gets to the bottom, he finally  looks over his shoulder. </p><p>Seeing she is no longer in sight, he breathes a sigh of relief. But feels a strange sense of Daja'vu walking through the camp gates. Something tells him he will see her again much sooner than he would think.</p><p>With that, he begins the lonely trek up the snowy path making his way alone to their cabin. </p><p>–</p><p>Up in the seclusion of the safehouse, Ajay takes the downtime to prepare for Sabal's arrival. He starts a fire in the furnace. Makes some jasmine tea and a small meal for the both of them on the hot plate. He shakes out the blankets on the beds and sweeps the floors. Lights some candles and patiently waits for his dear friend's return.</p><p>He must have fallen asleep at some point, for he finds himself jumping awake, startled by the sound of broken glass. He shoots up from the bed, grabbing his pistol off the nightstand and pointing it at the door.</p><p>He finds it wide open, snow drifting in and dusting onto the floors. There Sabal crouches on the ground, fussing with the larger pieces of what used to be a cup. </p><p>“Sabal?” He croaks out the other's name, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He lowers the weapon and sets it back down. </p><p>Upon hearing his name, the leader looks up. Right away Ajay can tell something is off.</p><p>“You scared the shit out of me!” Ajay yawns. “What time is it?”</p><p>“Ajay!” Sabal drops the shards in his hands and rises from the floor smiling. He haphazardly steps over the broken glass, making his way over to the younger man. </p><p>“What's up?” Ajay asks. “I made food for us, in case you're h-”</p><p>He does not get the last word out, for his mouth his suddenly covered with Sabal's lips. </p><p>He maneuvers Ajay backwards, slamming the younger man's hips up against a wall. They are a mangled mass of soft and hard, tongues and fingers, hands and teeth. In the candle-lit dark there is no telling where one of them begins and the other ends. </p><p>“Mmmm, Hungry I am.” Sabal breaks the kiss to growl against the skin of Ajay's neck. <br/>
“Feed me.” He nips him hard there, dropping his hands to the soldier's backside and giving it a rough squeeze. </p><p>Ajay gasps, his chest rising and falling. Expanding and contracting like butterfly wings. He manages to pull himself away from their fiery union just long enough to find the lights. </p><p>“What's gotten into you?” He clumsily reaches for the switch before crossing the room to shut the door. Right away he can tell Sabal's eyes are bloodshot and there is a wobble in his stance. He can taste Raksi on his tongue confirming his earlier suspicions. </p><p>“Are you drunk?'' Ajay questions the other man.</p><p>“No! Of course not!” The elephant chuckles. “I'm just merry, that's all.” he waves his hand about. </p><p>Ajay frowns and steps away from him.</p><p>“yes you are. I can smell it. You can barely stand.”</p><p>“So clever.” Sabal laughs deep from within his chest, walking over to Ajay. He wrings an arm around the younger's waist and wrangles him close again. </p><p>“Nothing get's past you, Meree jaan*.” He nuzzles him. </p><p>“Are you serious?” Ajay recoils.</p><p>“Where you come from, everyone's a lightweight.” Sabal continues to ramble, slurring some of his words. </p><p>“ I may be buzzed but I could hit an apple on your head right now with a knife and not harm a single hair. I promise.” he pulls his coat and scarf off, dropping both thoughtlessly onto the clean floor. </p><p>“Did you just forget about me or something?” <br/>
Ajay wiggles out of his grasp, turning to face him. </p><p>“I waited HOURS for you. We were supposed to spend tonight TOGETHER.”</p><p>Sabal throws his head back and sighs. “You Americans are so sensitive.” </p><p>With that, Ajay pushes him away and walks back to his bed. </p><p>“Fucking Unbelievable.” He mutters to himself, sitting with his back to Sabal.</p><p>“Oh, come now. Don't be like that.” Sabal saunters towards him.</p><p>“Just.. stay away from me right now.” Ajay huffs, refusing to even look at him.</p><p>Sabal frowns. But this does not detour him from his goals. He climbs onto the bed behind him, wrapping his arms around his friend's shoulders.</p><p>“Sabal, Stop.” Ajay barks. But Sabal does not. Instead his hands move lower and lower. One squeezes Ajay's chest, the other rubs the rough cloth over his crotch.</p><p>Immediately Ajay attempts to pull away and shove him off. </p><p>But Sabal is quicker. He catches Ajay's wrist in his hand and in a flash has the other man pinned to the bed with ease. </p><p>“Get off!” Ajay growls. </p><p>Sabal holds Ajay's arm against his back, pinning the other wrist down in his hand. He takes his time dipping his head down beside Ajay's.</p><p>“Make me.” He grunts into his ear, emphasizing his challenge with a thrust of his hips.</p><p>Ajay gasps. </p><p>Sabal resumes where he left off, smothering his neck in little bites and kisses.</p><p>Ajay growls and tries his best to buck him off. But to no avail. Sabal's grip is iron.  No matter how hard he tries, he will not budge. Instead he maintains the rigid pressure on top of Ajay, holding him almost effortlessly in place. His eyes widen at the strength he exhumes despite intoxication. </p><p>“I know you want it.” Sabal whispers, again thrusting his hips. “I can see it your eyes.”</p><p>Ajay whimpers. “N-no..I don't!” he attempts to hide his face. </p><p>But Sabal is not having any of that. He flips Ajay onto his back this time, again pinning his wrists up above his head. He smirks, hovering over him now. His eyes trail down to a mysterious bulge in the younger man's pants. </p><p>“Are you sure about that?”</p><p>There is nowhere for him to hide how. He feels cornered like prey. Subdued and submissive. To be devoured. And he will be. Ajay can feel it. Its a wild burning in his guts. </p><p>Sabal's mouth hovers mere inches from his own.</p><p>He isn't sure who breaks first, but he's almost sure it was him. <br/>
A kiss. Once. Twice. Three times before they melt together into a passionate exchange of teeth and tongues. Ajay moans, hands sliding down over his body to fumble with the copper button of his jeans. </p><p>“Wait, wait a minute..” Ajay reluctantly breaks away from the fiery kiss. He raises a weak finger, pointing it behind them. </p><p>“The door...We should lock-” </p><p>His reddened lips are again cut off by Sabal's hungry mouth. A pair of warm hands prowl up beneath the hem of his shirt this, spreading fire everywhere they touch. </p><p>“Forget that.” Sabal growls into Ajay's ear, pressing his hips into him a little harder.<br/>
 <br/>
“Forget everything. I want you to only think of me tonight.” he punctuates this statement with a harsh nip the man's ear. Ajay groans. </p><p>Sabal's breath is hot. It ghosts over Ajay's neck and shoulder, raising goose-flesh along the skin there. All he can do is melt and give into it. Let himself be devoured by the demons of what he had truly longed for this entire time. </p><p>There are no words between them. <br/>
Only noises and grunts. Sighs and hums. Each erupting from their throats as if flowers blooming onto their tongues. They become both a beautiful singularity and brutal pair of rutting wild animals. They claw at one another, nails to skin and mouths all over. <br/>
They are lions, leopards and bears.</p><p>Ajay's pants are entirely too tight now, his bulge squeezing painfully against the constriction. It feels suffocating and makes him dizzy, the knot in his stomach winding up. Like a string being pulled taught, stretched until its about to snap. </p><p>As if sensing his distress, Sabal pulls back and runs his hands up and down Ajay's sides.  <br/>
The young warrior wriggles, arching into that touch as best he can from beneath him. A beautiful noise rises from his throat. One of both frustration and need.<br/>
Desperation and desire.</p><p>He feels as though he is a withering flower in need of water. Or a man lost and wandering in the desert.</p><p>In a way, they both are.</p><p>Sabal takes a moment to stop and look at him like this; ever beautiful in his state restlessness, his face reddened, hair a mess. His dark almond eyes are half-open, twinkling wetly as he writhes against him. His hips desperately pine and gyrate, grounding against his own, searching for some kind of friction. Any kind of mercy that could quell the fire inside him and set him free from this burning wanting ache. </p><p>And it is mercy Sabal gives, unzipping his jeans the rest of the way before doing the same with his own. He makes quick work of getting them off, undoing Ajay's belt and dragging his boxers down slowly.</p><p>Ajay hisses, his erection springing forth, the cool air hitting the hot skin.</p><p>If the dark look on his face isn't telling enough, Sabal seems to deeply enjoy the dance of pain and pleasure across the other man's unshaven face. </p><p>He stops to shed the last of his own clothes, pulling his shirt up over his head. His own member juts out proudly from between his legs, tip gleaming with a wet bead of precum.<br/>
His eager hands return down to Ajay's waist, gripping his erection there without restrain.</p><p>Ajay whimpers. Now bared to his commander in all his glory, his cock pulses and twitches hot, hard and painful in Sabal's hand. He can hear his own heartbeat in his ears. It is loud and heavy like a hammer.</p><p>Sabal begins to move his hand up and down the shaft and he moans, melting. </p><p>“Turn over.” <br/>
Its an order not a request. Ajay knows this well. </p><p>Sabal gives his cock a few good firm strokes to encourage him. <br/>
It takes everything in him not to thrust into that fist like an animal stupid from heat.</p><p>“Hands and knees.” Sabal whispers, and Ajay does not need to be told twice.</p><p>Sabal releases his sex and steps away. Ajay knows what to do. This is not their first time and would most certainly not be their last. </p><p>He gets down onto the red tribal sheets, raising his hips in the air and parting his knees.</p><p>He can feel himself leaking, oozing onto the covers. Pre-cum gathers at his reddened tip like morning dew on a spider's web. It drips onto the bed, dirtying the blankets with their love. The pulsing heat growing in his core is so great, Ajay feels as though he may melt if things did not hurry.   </p><p>“Please...” He clutches his fists in the crimson duvet, burrying his face in it. </p><p>“Yes?” Sabal climbs behind him. The bed dips beneath his weight as he settles himself between Ajay's thighs. </p><p>“Tell me what you need.” He hisses, running his fingertips down the subtle bumps and grooves of the other's spine. </p><p>Ajay trembles and shakes, arching at the sensation and groaning into the linens. </p><p>“Please...” he gasps. “Just do it already. I can't wait-”</p><p>“Do what?” Sabal is smiling now. He runs his fingers from the man's back all the way down to his backside. He lets a finger comfortably slide down between his cheeks, resting right on Ajay's most intimate area. His entrance twitches in response, radiating a heat that drives Sabal nearly mad. </p><p>“Say it Ajay.” he clicks his tongue, stroking himself with his other hand. </p><p>Amused and hypnotized by the scene before him, Sabal continues teasing the man with his hands, awaiting an answer. He lets his finger divert from his own erection and down to explore Ajay's undercarriage. He drags his fingernails along the delicate ribcage there and vertically down his chest and abs. </p><p>Ajay cries out when it finds its way back to his length; cradling it, stroking the shaft and teasing the sensitive tip. His voice cracks into a whine. This time he cannot stop his hips, thrusting into Sabal's hand unabashed.</p><p>The sound of fumbling comes from behind him. He flinches as a cool sensation surprises him between his thighs and buttocks. When it reaches his twitching entrance, circling the tightened and sensitive muscle there, he gasps.</p><p>Sabal's other hand stops and pulls away, coated in Ajay's love fluid. </p><p>Ajay whines, only for the hand to return with the same cool wetness as on his bottom. It is slicked up and down his cock all over. He smolders, shivering and thrusting once more into that hand. It feels even better than before, indescribably so as it slides back and forth through the tight and wet torture of Sabal's fist. </p><p>The moment a thick finger slides inside him, Ajay can't think straight anymore. And he is almost glad for it. No thoughts means no shame. He must look like an animal right now, humping and begging like a stray dog for Sabal's bone. His ass all but sucks the intruder in, welcoming it; flexing and twitching with uncontrollable delight.</p><p>The leader is content with this view of his good little stray, so sweet and obedient  down on his knees for him. But only for so long. Sabal stops abruptly, stilling his hand and settling himself down between Ajay's knees. It is now time for the real thing. </p><p>The cabin air grows quiet.<br/>
It is only Ajay's heavy breath that fills its four wooden walls.</p><p>His entire body tenses as something blunt pushes up against his entrance. Barely able to hold himself up on his elbows, he shakes. His hole twitches up against the object, and he can't help put push back against it.</p><p>Sabal holds him steady by the hip.</p><p>“No, Ajay. You have to tell me what you want first.” he chuckles.  </p><p>“God, please!” Ajay cries breathless. He wriggles, hiding his face. </p><p>Sabal loves to see him like this. Coming undone. So needy just as he wanted him to be. </p><p>“Please what?” He whispers, rocking his hips back and forth against his ass; each time his swollen head threatens to push through the tight ring of muscle. His own self control now dwindling.</p><p>“Put ..inside.” Ajay mutters into the covers. He barely has control over his own voice.</p><p>“What was that?” Sabal suddenly nudges his entrance hard, threatening to break through on his own whim. He moves his hand below again, jerking Ajay's wet and leaky cock fast. </p><p>He is astonished at how much he wants this. How much he needs this. </p><p>“I can't hear you Ajay.”</p><p>Ajay grits he teeth, son sure that it is all purely for Sabal's own amusement now. He must be a Sadist for sure.</p><p>“PUT IT INSIDE ME!!!”</p><p>The words come out much louder than he intended them to. But they are all that is needed, the magic words to grant his deepest darkest desires.</p><p>Sabal nudges his hips forward and finally, finally- he gets what he so desperately needs. He fills him in one fell thrust, sinking into him until there is nothing left but the hilt. </p><p>Ajay Howls, arching back against him. He revels in the pain and pleasure of his entrance struggling to stretch around Sabal's girth. Its been a long while since they last did this. He is tight. </p><p>Sabal groans, dragging his hips back until only the head remains inside. He then pushes it back in with the same slow and torturous pace. He does this again and again until Ajay his panting. </p><p>“Fuck!” Ajay bites the thick wool of the blanket. </p><p>He stifles a whimper when Sabal suddenly changes the angle of his hips, striking that special place deep inside that drives him wild. Lights his brain up like the fourth of July. The thrusts pick up in speed and frequency. The sound of skin on skin, Sabal's hips slamming into his own fills the room. Ajay throws his own back meeting each and every thrust. He moans, a trail of drool forming at the corner of his mouth.  They grow harder, shaking his entire body and making the old bed beneath them creak.</p><p>“Mmm, yes.” Sabal grunts, digging his nails into Ajay's waist.<br/>
He isn't sure how long he can last this time. The tight hot wetness is almost too much to handle. </p><p>But as he reaches around to grasp Ajay's bouncing erection to finish him off, he is suddenly aware of how cold the room feels.</p><p>A flake of snow finds its way directly to the middle of Ajay's back, melting away instantly as it lands on the heated skin there. Sabal blinks, stilling his hips. He must be seeing things. But then there are more of them. The sound of whipping wind reaches his ears and he decides to investigate further. </p><p>Looking over his shoulder, the color drains from his face. <br/>
Sabal goes completely white.</p><p>From beneath Sabal, Ajay mewls. He grinds his hips against him, desperate to push him deeper and fill himself. He grows impatient when the other man remains still, pulling his face up from the pillow. </p><p>“Oh shit.” It is all he can manage to say when he sees the scene unfolding behind him.</p><p>In the frame of the open doorway, stands the frozen form of Amita – a look of <em>horror</em> painted upon her face. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>To be Continued...</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>---</p><p>*Notes:<br/>
Salam betaa = Good evening/ Greetings<br/>
 Meree jaan = “My Sweetheart” in Kyrati</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wow. So. First thing is first.<br/>I haven't posted here in literally over a year and a half.<br/>The past year has been insane, with a new career and some life-changing experiences on top.<br/>I've begun experimenting with Psychedelics and its really changed my perspective on a lot of things. Its been an adventure and dare I say a wild ride. </p><p>I began compiling the ideas for this story on my phone back in the spring of 2018. I'm a huge fan of the Far Cry franchise and truly loved the waring dynamics between Amita, Sabal and Ajay. I wanted to use that hate the two leaders have for each other in a new and unexpected way. </p><p> After hanging out with CQ this past month I realized many of my works have been untouched for years and that realization felt just awful. So I made it my goal to to finish part one before the new year. And to finish/ update a couple of other stories that have been sitting around of my hard drive collecting virtual dust.</p><p>I want to be a serious writer, so I really need to start acting like it and practicing.<br/>I truly hope you enjoyed part one of this tale. I don't think I could have found the willpower to push through and finish it if it were not for the support and gentle encouragement of my kind, patient, talented and wonderful friends. But also, Adderall. </p><p>I will begin work on part two around or after Christmas</p><p>Thank you all for reading my work, you have no idea just how good it feels to know people read the hot plates of lasagna that I write. I love you all!</p><p>-CC Winter 2020</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>